paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frula
This Page is in the process of being cleaned-up/edited-LyaneYorkie Frula (often called Fru Fru or just Fru) is a beautiful poodle who spends most of her days helping out Katie, Callie and Lyane in her boutique. She does hair and pedis, but can't do manicures her specialty is hair! Pupsonality She is sweet, but a total diva. Meeting her at first she may seem like she has the biggest ego in Adventure Bay, but is a pup you really gotta know to like. She is miss pup and loves shows. She was abandoned on the streets as her owner's moved, making her not want to trust anyone, but her own kind. She has some sweet spots but is mostly hard candy. She does any modeling job she can get and loves to be in movies and commercials. She loves the spot light and is talented. She likes to work out to look beautiful and buff at the same time. She is a total girly girl and loves dresses and glitter. Her talent is beauty whether it's being it or doing it to other pups and people. She is strong and will fight through anything even to help people she doesn't even know. She almost never cries and turns with rage instead of tears. Despite being beautiful she is smart and loves to sewing she is a toy maker. She loves to paint and draw so she also has an artistic side. Looking at Frula from the outside she may seem like an annoying girly girl who loves glitter and unicorns, but she hates unicorns for the fact that their unnatural. She in rough and loves to watch baseball, bowling, football, and poker on tv. She adores the game herself and it's hard for her to admit she kinda loves to gamble in the casino and in life. Appearance She is gray with a brown tail tip. She is a miniature poodle and is about 2 feet tall. She has aqua dirty eyes and white fur around her paws with sometimes painted nails. She likes to dress up and wears dresses shorts and t's all the time. She wears eye shadow which is normally purple and rides a car that is pink. Bio She grew up in a huge mansion on the outside of adventure bay it was huge with 20 rooms each with a diamond in-crested dog bed for her she even had her own room with a human bed to herself and a closet full of the latest fashions. She had a little girl who loved her, but then the family packed their bags to head to London. Only 1 year old she had to strive on the streets. She walked in-town adventure bay to start doing tricks on the street for enough to buy food. She met the PAW patrol one day as a building 9 feet away was on fire Marshall came and hosed out the fire she was laying down as he rushed by. She stopped he said "hello are you okay ma'am" she answer no I'm not I have no home no job no love and I'm ill. He took her back to the lookout to give her some medications for her cold. She thanked the and went off. they Said wait as Katie was there saying she had room for one more. Now she currently resides at Katies boutique where she helps out, but most of the time minds her own life. Catch-Phrases Beauty comes to those who do Hey you rock dat girl Like omg when did that happen Can't help me Hey if we had everything we wanted we wouldn't be happy or entertain you must achive Wish I could, that's nothing wishing is for chumps working and determination are for pros Gallery Fru fru .png|Chibi Fru Fru.png|Normal Frula FruFruByLyaneY.png|An updated Pic of her (Lol the only thing I could think about while drawing this was she has such small feet and large hair) Frula's Pup Tag.png|Frula's Pup tag Frula's Pup Tag With sparkles.png|Frula's pup tag with sparkles Category:Pups Category:LyaneYorkie pup Category:Poodles Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon